I Can Barely Breathe
by Keri-wordsofwisdom
Summary: Putting a new twist on Digimon: The Movie. What if Cocomon didn't go straight after Willis after the group got to Colorado? What if he went after TK and Kari first, who were still trying to get to Colorado. TK and Kari struggle to find their way to Colorado unharmed, protecting one another from danger. Takari, because I'm obsessed. :3 Willis & TK's POV.
1. Intro

**Hey guys! I am currently going on a fandom rampage, so im posting a whole variety of fics! check them out! Reviews make the fanfiction world go 'round! (:**

**I'm thinking about doing a love triangle story thingy with Tai, Sora, and Matt.. Yes, no? Thoughts?**

**Spolier: This is going to end up being a triangle. Can you guess between what 3 characters? Its really unexpected.. Not Davis, but you're getting warmer. xD**

* * *

_TK's POV_

Kari and I stood at the airport, both of us about to lose our patience. Our flight had been pushed back twice, meaning that by now, Davis and the group was surely back in Colorado, worried sick. Only Yolei had e-mailed her since they found Willis and were heading to his uncle's vacation house. Other than that, Tai had been the only other person who'd called her about ten times, making sure she was doing alright with me. Tai was always the protective older brother. Although, I'm pretty sure _everyone _is protective over Kari.

Kari tapped her foot, in one rythym. She had her own backpack on her back, along with the whistle around her neck, which she's had forever. Since we were kids and traveled with our original group in the digital world.

Gatomon didn't seem to be much happier, pacing back and forth. In some way, Gatoman and Kari were so much alike. Almost like they felt the exact same way all the time.

"Hey guys, maybe we should just fly, we could digi-volve," Patoman suggested. "It might not be faster, but at least we don't get delayed."

Chuckling, Kari shook her head. "It would only tire you guys out, and if I'm right, we're going to get there just in time for a huge battle. Willis seemed like he was in danger."

"Once we get close, you guys will need to, though," I chimed in, "Just in case."

Over the PO system, a kind-sounding woman cheerfully said, "Flight 505 to Denver, now loading."

Kari, who had her short hair tyed up and twisted into a ponytail, watched me with curious eyes as I asked, "Ready?"

"Always have been. To Pittsburgh!" She hollered, pointing one finger in the air.

"Finally!" Gatomon and Patomon said in unsion. Patomon flew from my shoulder, waiting for us.

Once we were on the actual plane, Kari sat to my left, Gatomon and herself drifting to sleep for the next hour of our flight, Kari's head leaning half against my shoulder, half against the seat. Not that I minded. It felt sort of good.

Kari honestly hasn't slept very much, we haven't been getting back to our hotel in New York until around eleven at night, and we woke up around nine. Even then, Kari didn't sleep immeadiately. I looked out the window, only seeing the clouds that floated in the afternoon sky.

Then, the worst happened.

Cocomon.

* * *

_Willis_

"What do you mean, Kari isn't here yet?" Davis yelled at Cody, throwing his hands up in the air. "She should be here by now!"

While I remembered Kari and TK's faces in my mind, I wouldn't be able to point them out if I saw them on the streets. So, I wasn't any help. This whole 'teamwork' thing wasn't any help, either. Cocomon was still chasing me, destroying everyone who tried to help me.

I prayed that maybe the two were still in New York, enjoying themselves and not following me. Perhaps their flight would be delayed so many times, they'd just stay back.

"Kari just e-mailed me!" Yolei announced loudly, reading to herself first. "Oh, no."

My heart sank, and I could basically see steam coming out of Davis's ears. Cody and I waited silently, the digimon now crowded around.

"Willis, what's going on?" Terriermon asked, tugging on my hand.

Veemon sat next to Davis, and Hawkmon read over Yolei's shoulder, eyes widening. "Oh, dear," He muttered, "Yolei, do you think..?"

Cutting Hawkmon off, Yolei spoke. "Cocomon followed TK and Kari. They just landed in Pittsburgh a few hours ago and while they were waiting for their next flight, apparently TK saw him while Kari slept."

"What do you mean, they saw him? Is she hurt? Where are they now?"

"Davis, _shut up and let me finish," _Yolei snapped, throwing a paper cup at him, making him whine more.

"He didn't hurt them, but he found a way to keep delaying the flights, she isn't sure how yet. She also says, 'tell Davis to calm down, TK and I have each other's backs'," Yolei finished, glaring at Davis, who was more than steeming now.

"That means he doesn't want them here with us for some reason," I replied.

Cody spoke up finally. "It's kind of funny, actually. Patomon digivolves into Angemon and Gatomon digivolves into Angewomon. They're like a package deal."

That was why. Cocomon knew that if they were here together, they'd be able to beat him. Wait, _together. _"Yolei, I need you to make sure they stay together. Hear me? If they get seperated, then who knows what would happen, but they'd be vaunerable. _Really _vaunerable. Tell Kari to make sure she sticks close to TK, as close as possible. I'm almost sure that Cocomon is following them here."

Yolei nodded, typing furiously at her organizer, frustration on her face, sending the e-mail and pinching her temple. "They're smart, but I don't know if they could handle.." _Beep, beep! _"It's Kari again, this quickly?"

"He's there. Outside of the airport," Yolei choked.

"What?" Cody exclaimed, "That means he could attack them at anytime! I hope Gatomon and Patomon got their rest last night."

"It also means that the virus inside of him got smarter," I replied, standing up. "And now they're in danger because of me."

Davis rolled his eyes, laughing. "Relax. Kari's got this. It's TK you should be worried about!"

"Davis, if you don't shut your face.." Yolei warned, holding up a tight fist in his direction.

I watched the sky, which was turning orange in the sunset. The leaves were just beginning to fall, the temperature perfect. I wondered if Cocomon was aware of what he was doing, or if he couldn't even see past the virus that held him down.

Yolei seemed to be sucked into helping Kari and this TK guy, even though Kari had stopped e-mailing. With an abrupt decision, Yolei had called Kari on her cell phone, though TK was the one who picked up.

Throwing TK on speaker phone, Yolei asked if Cocomon was on their trail right now. "I don't know, but all I know is that he was here. Kari and I both saw him."

I pursed my lips. How come TK answered her phone? I yelled so TK could hear me, "Say, where _is _Kari? And are you guys on a plane right now?"

TK laughed, an honest chuckle. "Her and Gatomon fell asleep on the plane, and after we got off. She's right here. Our next flight to Denver takes off in two hours."

Yolei seemed satisfied. "Alright, you get some sleep, too. If Willis is right, he's following you guys here. Stay safe." _Click._

* * *

_TK_

"Who was that?" Kari asked, rubbing her eyes and looking straight up at me, her head in my lap. "How long have I been out?"

I glanced at Patomon and Gatomon, who were both out like lights in Kari's lap. I laughed at the never-ending chain. "Yolei, Davis, Willis and Cody. About thirty minutes."

"You should sleep, too." Kari pulled her jacket over her arms more, wrapping her thumbs around her sleeves.

"Unlike you, I sleep at night," I replied, moving a piece of hair out of her eye. "You alright?"

Kari seemed taken back by my question, she didn't seem to understand how to respond. "I'm great, TK. Are you?" I wanted to think this through. I didn't want to admit that I was scared of what Cocomon was capable of. But I didn't want to lie.

"I'm just worried he'll hurt you. I'd have to kill someone then."

Kari giggled, stirring in my lap. "Nothing will happen, I promise."

Which was completely true, I realized. If someone hurt Kari, I would in fact have to kill somebody. I let Kari fall back asleep, my fingers tangled and stroking her hair. It felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I had Patomon, Gatomon and Kari right here with me, all of us safe for the moment.

For the moment, that is.

* * *

**endnote: because didn't anyone else wonder what TK and Kari were up to when they weren't in the scenes?**

**Review please! Cookies for everyone! :3**


	2. Split

**Woop. I'm so excited for this story (: the POV's are going to be slightly shorter, but there's more story to it, I promise.**

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds to tell me what you think! I love feedback!**

* * *

After another quick e-mail session with Yolei, Kari let me in on our plan. We were going to get on our last flight, and once we landed in Denver, we'd make it a point to take Cocomon on a wild goose hunt. Just in circles, if nothing else. Willis and the others needed time to prepare for the upcoming fight. Me, on the other hand, I don't think it's going to escalate to a big fight. If it does, Angemon and Angewomon were in big trouble. They'd probably need time to rest after just running, if not fighting, with Cocomon.

"I'm pretty sure he'll catch on at some point," Kari told me as we found our seats on the final plane. "But we're going to hope not. Because I won't have time to alert them. Davis was worried about us being so close to him."

I grinned, catching an error. "Don't you mean, Davis was worried about _you_ getting so close?"

Kari didn't have any interest in Davis, and we all knew that. Tai had even made it a point to tell Davis that him and Kari wouldn't ever happen. He even threatened Davis a couple of times along the way. Not even Kari's crazy older brother could get Davis to cut it out.

"I'm sure he's worried about the both of us," Kari replied, shaking her head.

In addition to Kari not having interest in Davis, Davis didn't like me at all, either. From the second I came back and made friends with Kari again, Davis was constantly on my case. It didn't bother me one bit, considering I could tell all the stories from years ago, and make Davis quite jealous. As I began to slide in between the seats, Kari shook her head. "I don't think so, mister."

"Huh?"

"I call the window seat this time," Kari giggled, pushing passed me swiftly, Gatomon following. Patomon, who got to fly all the time sighed and made a comment about seeing the sky and how it wasn't a big deal.

Opening her handheld organizer, Kari send another quick e-mail to Yolei, which was probably about us taking off in a few minutes.

Her piercing eyes meeting mine, she asked, "Hey, TK?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you aren't scared?"

What a funny question. Kari of all people should know that we've been through it all. And a portion of our childhoods were about chasing around evil digimon and keeping them from hurting innocent people, so why worry? This was all smooth sailing.

"I'm _sure, _you sound like my mother. I think the question is, are you alright?"

"Haven't we been through this already?" Kari asked, staring at the windows as attendants came around, making sure we had safety belts on.

I laughed again, this was Kari's way of covering up her feelings. It was silly that she did this sometimes, she threw questions right back at you as if she were worried. Nobody, except maybe Davis, fell for it anymore. "Why are you scared?"

Kari sighed, looking down at her hands, intertwining them together. "I don't know. I just get this terrible feeling that Cocomon isn't fully digivolved yet."

"Of course he is. Have you seen the size of him?"

Kari kept quiet for another few seconds before looking down at Gatomon, who'd kept quiet. "Gatomon, are you up for this?"

Patomon _and _Gatomon almost broke out into laughter. Gatomon simply nodded, trying to keep attention off us, even though people knew digimon exist. Well, maybe people in Japan, but in America? Maybe not.

"Okay, then. Let's take him down!"

"That's my girl," I murmured, grinning some more. I was the only person who could get away with saying this, since Kari and I had spent most of our childhoods together, she was most comfortable around me. And honestly, I think she likes it when I say that.

That's my girl.

_When the dark flood came, we wrapped ourselves inside a dirty blanket, citing different opinions, on whether we should move. _

* * *

Davis wouldn't just calm down, would he? I'd explained to him about four times that Kari would be perfectly safe, as long as she stuck with her digimon. When I tried to tell him that she needed to stay with TK, he nearly busted a gut laughing, though.

In between gasping for breath, still laughing, he asked, "Willis! Are you serious?"

"Of course he is," Terriermon said, crossing his arms. "Willis doesn't kid around in serious situations."

"Kari can't seriously just _chase this guy around!"_

I could have sworn that I saw everybody hit their foreheads with their palms. Davis had the thickest skull I'd seen in a while. Maybe we'd have to pound some sense into him.

Yolei beat me to it, jumping off of her ledge, punching Davis in the arm, then proceeding to push him over. "I told you if you didn't shut your yap I would make sure you took a nice knuckle sandwich to the arm!" She yelled, forcing Hawkmon to pull her away. Hawkmon seemed to be the opposite of Yolei, which was a nice change. Everyone else seemed to have the same personality as their digimon, except Yolei and Hawkmon.

I mean, in some ways, Terriermon and I had our differences, but we were definitely still best friends.

Being honest, I'm relieved. I mean, I get a short break from Cocomon. But in a much stronger way, I felt like dirt for putting TK and Kari in danger, even though I didn't know who they were at all. I shivered, as the sun was completely down now, only a few outside lights in the backyard keeping us able to stay out.

Cody and Armadillomon, who were both almost asleep, stirred in their corner. Cody muttered, "Maybe we should get some rest, they won't be here for another few hours at least. I'll bet they'll be tired, too.."

"There's time difference. I'll bet it's only about an hour difference, but they'll be fine. Let's go hit the hay," I agreed, leading the group into the home that had nobody living in it. It was only a vacation home, after all.

I made my way to the nearest bedroom to the front door, if TK and Kari showed up early, or hurt, I needed to be the first one up. So I could go and face Cocomon myself. You didn't honestly think I'd let anyone else be put in danger because of me, did you?

_Because if seein' if believing, then believe that we have lost our eyes. When I fly solo, I fly so high._

* * *

"Okay, he's going to show up any second now," I told Kari, Patomon, and Gatomon, with caution. We stood in a cornfield, right after we'd gotten a little food inside of us, we were good as new. We'd seen Cocomon after we got off of the plane, and scurried inside, where we didn't think he'd show up. Kari looked a little flustered, searching slowly around us.

"I don't know about this.." Gatomon muttered, standing in front of Kari protectively. Patomon sat on my head, like he normally did. "This doesn't seem right, you know?"

Kari nodded at Gatomon, "Gatomon, you should digivolve."

"You, too, Patomon," I agreed, holding out my digivice.

Suddenly, there was a shaking in the ground. Footprints. And then, there he was. "Kari, calm down. This can't be worse than Myotismon, and we were just kids then. Or the Dark Masters. Or anything else we've been through. Piece of cake."

Kari nodded, watching Cocomon begin to fight, but silenced by Angewomon's _Celestial Arrow. _Bringing up his fist and pushing back Angewomon, she hit the ground with a _thump. _Angemon grunted, also hitting the ground.

"We need to get out of here!" Kari yelled, beads of sweat forming at her forehead. I was so busy watching her, that I didn't realize what she was talking about. I only heard her yelling after Angemon and Angewomon. When I did turn my head, however, I saw what she was talking about.

Cocomon didn't stand before us anymore, but it was a whole different digimon. "No.. That isn't possible. He.. He digivolved!" I cried, "Angemon, Kari's right! We need to run!"

Angemon nodded, scooping me up as if I were nothing. Angewomon yelled something over Cocomon, something like, "We'll meet you in Colorado! Keep going!"

"Angemon, we're not seriously leaving them!"

Angemon sighed and sped up as I spoke. "Angewomon has got a plan, and if it means leaving them behind for just a while, so be it."

I couldn't even believe this was still Patomon on the inside. He and Angemon were so different. "What about Kari?"

"She'll be safe with Angewomon," Angemon responded.

The cries Kari made to Angewomon didn't make me feel any better. When I took a quick look back, I realized how Angewomon was taking quite the beating. "We can't do this."

Angemon sighed, pinching his temple with his free hand. "I'm sorry, TK."

I took one last look back, to find Kari on the ground, Angewomon rushing toward her. I cursed at Angemon silently. How could this possibly be the best thing for us to do? It was a crazy idea! Leaving Kari and Angewomon alone to take on Cocomon—or whoever he was now that he digivolved.

Just before we were out of earshot, I heard Angewomon cry out again in agony, downsizing back into Gatomon. They were dead meat. "Gatomon, no!"

* * *

**endnote: because cocomon makes people who help willis disappear. O.o **

** I'm making a sorato fic, by the way. it'll be posted tonight at some point. please review! (:**


End file.
